The Day That Changed my Life
by Slasherbynight6
Summary: Bella finally gets her wish from Edward, he changes her, and their lives are never the same. It has both it's drawbacks, and it's benefits. Who is the dark figure chasing them? Will they be able to fight him off? Prequel to the story Finding my Powers. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages, do you think I own Twilight now?_**

**The Day that Changed my Life**

From Bella's POV

This was bound to be the two happiest weeks of my life. I'm not sure why, but I just felt that way. Edward and I had been talking about me moving in with him. The idea was pretty scary because I didn't know how my dad would take it. I had grown fond of him, and we had grown together, but this would be huge. I could feel it.

I was sitting in front of that piano, with Edward next to me, and he was playing a few of his favorites. It included my lullaby. I could hum it myself now, and I just seemed to grow closer to him every time I heard it.

Alice just came down the stairs and I removed my head from Edward's shoulder to listen to what she had to say.

"Bella, your dad called, he wants to know if you'll be home for dinner or not."

"Edward, I better go home."

"I'll give you a ride then." He stopped playing and turned to face me. We kissed and then we got up and walked out to the Volvo. We got in, and we were off toward my house.

"Edward, when should we tell Charlie about me wanting to move in with you guys?"

"I think we should wait for at least a couple of days. He might not warm up to the idea very quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see: He is considering letting his daughter move in with her boyfriend and his family of vampires. I'm sure he'll approve right away."

"You're just scared he'll say no, aren't you?"

He began to scratch his chin and pretend to think. "Well then, I guess if he says no I'll just have to take you." He said this in a mockingly-devilish tone. Then it seemed as if he had a revelation. "Yes! That's it! I'll take you away against your will to live with the monsters in the forest that suck the blood from unsuspecting victims. That's what I'll do.'

He turned to me and smiled. I just playfully hit him and smiled back. _I wonder if he even felt that._

Before I knew it, we were there. We both got out and walked to my front door, but when I went to open the door, he was gone. _In my room? Probably._

I opened the door. "Hey Dad." No answer. "Hello?" As I was standing there in the doorway, I felt as if someone ran behind me. _Hmm… Must have been Edward._ It was definitely a vampire though.

I walked in and went into the kitchen, and found Edward standing there with a note in his hand. "Let's see…" He started. "Sorry Bella, something came up at work. I had to go back, and I won't be back until late tonight."

"Well, now what?"

"You know, I think tonight was the right night to tell him."

"Oh, well thank you very much."

"Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yeah sure, let's go."

"All right then."

We walked out the door, I locked up, and as we were walking down the driveway it felt as if someone was watching us the whole way.

**A/N 1: Ok, it wasn't the most eventful chapter, but trust me, it will pick up. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages; do you think I own Twilight now?_**

Bella's POV

It was getting dark now. Then I remembered: It was changing to winter. Of course it's getting dark earlier. It wasn't too cold out tonight, although I did brink a light jacket that Alice had picked out for me just in case.

Edward and I were walking down the sidewalk slowly, hand-in-hand. When I was around him it was almost as if no matter what was going on in my life, it would be ok.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you right?"

"Of course. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, I've been having these thoughts lately, and I guess you could more call them dreams. Or nightmares. But since I don't sleep, I guess they are just thoughts… Anyway… They're always… Well they always involve… Something bad just always happens in them."

"What do you mean?"

"They always involve you getting hurt."

"Well, who is it that's always hurting me?"

"Not me… Someone else…"

"Who?" I could tell by the way that he tensed up that he didn't want to answer this. "Well, why do you think you're having these thoughts?"

"I don't know. I know I'm not purposely doing it!"

"Well, do you really think that these thoughts will come true?"

"No, it just really disturbs me when I have them, that's all."

We walked for a little while in silence. We had been walking for about an hour when I started to yawn.

"I think the human is getting sleepy."

"I should get some rest; I have to talk to Charlie tomorrow."

"Ok." He lifted me up into his arms and ran me back to my house. He carried me straight up to my room, gave me a swift kiss, and left.

"Well, I didn't mean for you to leave so quickly." Then I turned to look out my window and he was standing right there. Even though I knew it was him, it made me jump.

"Fine, now I'm leaving." Then he was gone for the night.

Edward's POV

I got in my car and pulled out of her driveway and headed for home. Then, I got the sound of a frightened Alice's thoughts in my head. _Edward! Hurry, come here!_

I raced home and as soon as I got there Alice was standing in front of the house.

"I had a vision!"

"Ok?"

"No, you don't understand it was _him._"

"You mean…"

"Yes. Him."

"Well, we don't know for sure that he'll come… Maybe there'll be a change before then…"

"You're going to bet against me now huh?"

"Alice, if he shows up… It would be bittersweet."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages; do you think I own Twilight now?_**

**A/N 1: I'm sorry I took FOREVER to get this chapter out, but I was waiting until I could read New Moon before I wrote more. Yes, I just now got done reading it, I have my reasons. **

Bella's POV

I really didn't want him to leave so early. I really liked it when he stayed and at least made sure I was asleep before he left. Why was he in such a hurry? I knew that I would see him in the morning, but it worried me when he did something out of the normal. As if the fact that I hung out with vampires and I had werewolf friends was normal.

In the background I heard Charlie come through the door. I heard him coming right up the stairs, so I jumped into bed. I was just in time. He cracked open my door and I was extremely still as if I were asleep. He bought my act, closed the door, and I didn't hear from him the rest of the night. Soon I was drifting off into sleep.

_Bella… Bella… _I could hear a voice calling me in my dream. It didn't sound familiar, and it kind of scared me a little bit. _You must be his girlfriend then... Pretty young thing…_ I couldn't think of who this person in my dreams was, or why I was even dreaming of them. I wasn't voluntarily thinking of this person, and no matter what I did, the voice was still there. This went on for the whole night. It kept telling my things like: _I wonder why you are interesting to him… _and _You should leave before I decide to finally come after you two…_

From Edward's POV (Earlier that night)

"Edward! How exactly would it be bittersweet?!"

"Well…"

"Do you even remember the last time he showed up?"

"I do."

"Then what, exactly, could you possibly want to see him for?"

"Because I don't feel as if I ever settled things with him."

"Settled things! Are you kidding me?!"

"Alice, please…"

"Edward, if I can't get through to you, then think of Bella. What would he do to her? If we had to leave Forks because of him, then what would that do to her? Think of the last time you left her!"

This struck me hard. I promised Bella that I would never leave her. I definitely couldn't do that to her again. Then a wave of emotion swept over me as my thoughts reverted back to that horrendous time. I had to keep my thoughts off of that.

"Ok then, Alice. If we can do anything to stop him from coming-or going anywhere near Bella-then we will."

"Thank you Edward."

"Alice, I'm going to go back to Bella's for the night. Ok?"

"Isn't she asleep?"

I smiled at her as I turned for the car. "It doesn't matter."

I got back in and raced back to Bella's. Even though she was probably asleep now, I always liked watching her. Besides, she'd be surprised in the morning. _Maybe I'll take a little detour first…_ I looked at my clock. _One in the morning… Where can I get one of those at this time? _I decided I'd drive to Port Angeles to get what I wanted to give her tomorrow. _Oh man I hope one of those stores is open at night…_

**A/N 2: Once again, not the most eventful, but definitely important to the plot. By the way, why the heck am I the only guy that I know that likes these books? I guess I'm the only guy I know with great taste in literature… **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages; do you think I own Twilight now?**_

**A/N 1: Ok, I'll try to write longer chapters. Oh, and yes it was a rhetorical question. By the way, thanks for reading and thanks to all my reviewers. **

From ??????'s POV

I didn't expect him to be in this city tonight. Edward. I was longing for his blood. Revenge would be so sweet… I was standing three buildings down from where he stopped. I watched him from the roof of an all-night pizzeria. There were a lot of places that were still open at 1:30 in the morning. Hmm… I wonder what he's doing here…

Edward's POV

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I went to the door to the small shop, and I froze. There was definitely another vampire watching me. Why now… I searched for his thoughts, and for some reason they were harder to find than usual. It was definitely someone who knew me, because as soon as I found his thoughts he disappeared. I decided to ignore it for now, and I walked into the shop.

From ??????'s POV

I felt him searching for my thoughts, so I decided to run for now. He stopped searching and I ran up behind him. He paused just before he walked into the store, so I stopped abruptly.

Edward's POV

He was right behind me now. I turned around as fast as I could, but he was gone. Now I just hurriedly went into the shop.

From Bella's POV (9:00 that next morning)

That morning I was rocked from my dreams by the soothing feeling of Edward's cool lips pressing against my cheek. "Good morning my sweet."

I opened my eyes and sat up to look at him. "Hmm, I didn't think you would be coming back."

"Well, ok then, I guess I'll go back home…"

"No!" I grabbed onto his arm, and he turned and smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and truly wondered: _Did I actually think he was going to leave?_

"What, Bella? Do you actually think that I was going to leave?" He said this with a smile on his face the whole time.

_It's almost as if he can read my mind. How ironic. _I just moved closer and wrapped my arms around him and said, "You couldn't if you tried."

"You're probably right." But before I could kiss him he moved. He actually moved. "Hey, why don't we go down to the meadow today."

I just kind of looked at him with a curious eye. "May I ask what for?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Oh great."

"No, no, trust me. You're going to like it. I think I'll go say hi to Charlie while you get ready."

"He's not at work yet?"

"He's taking the liberty of going in late today." Then he was out my window and I heard a knock at the door.

From Edward's POV

I knocked at the front door with anticipation as I waited for Charlie to answer it. "Edward…" He said as he opened the door. "…nice to see you. Come on in." By his thoughts I could tell that he wasn't in the best of moods.

I walked in and sat down at the table as he shouted up to Bella that I was here. He soon sat down in the seat across from me and looked up. "She'll be down shortly."

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"I'm listening."

From Bella's POV

I opened my door quietly to see if I could listen to what they were talking about downstairs, but I just caught the ending to it. "Well, Edward, I'm really happy for you.

"Thank you."

"Just take care of…"

"Oh I will."

Then I hurried down the stairs. "Hey Edward."

"Hello Bella. Why don't we go?"

"Just let me get something to eat first, and then we'll go."

A little while later, running toward the meadow

I was on his back, and we were running through the trees toward one my favorite places ever. It was a slightly sunny day, so there would be at least a little bit of sunshine to light it up. That memory always made me happy.

When we finally got there, he stopped short of it and put me down. "Why aren't we going in?"

"We are, I just wanted you to walk in on your own."

He held out his hand in a gesture that invited me to go in ahead of him. I walked through and into the meadow and what I saw was amazing.

The trees surrounding the perimeter of it were all decorated in purple lace and the whole field was elaborately decorated with lit candles and strategically placed flowers. Standing in front of me was his whole family, even Rosalie. They were all smiling at me with huge grins on their faces. They were all dressed very nicely. **(Insert your imagination here.) **

I turned around to ask Edward what was going on, and what I saw made me gasp. He was already down on one knee with a diamond and amethyst ring in his hand. "Bella?"

"Ye… Yes?"

"With all these people as witnesses to how much I truly love you, keeping in mind that I would give up the world just so that you would be happy…" I covered my mouth and looked deep into his eyes. "…will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages; do you think I own Twilight now?**_

**A/N 1: I know that this is another short chapter, but I felt that the content outweighed the length. Enjoy and review.**

From Bella's POV

I looked deep into his eyes and then I felt the tears coming. Of course I would marry him! But why couldn't I speak? "Bella?"

"Edward, there is nobody that I would rather spend the rest of eternity with. Of course I'll marry you."

When the words were out of my mouth he was up off the ground and we kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Of course, Alice was so happy that she was jumping up and down. When we finally stopped, we turned to face his family; then I realized that I was even more tongue tied than before.

"Bella I'm so happy for you!" Of course it was Alice to speak up first. She ran up to me and hugged me out of pure joy. Now I knew what was coming up next. "Bella, I know just what we need for the wedding… Oh! And I've already got an idea for the dresses… Wait, I can do the wedding ceremony right?"

"Of course you can Alice." After a round of congratulations from everyone, Edward asked everyone if he could be alone with me for a little while.

Everyone left, and it was just him and I standing there in that meadow. "Edward, you're just… you're just… I don't think that the word 'amazing' does justice to what you are."

We both sat down in the grass there, but we never broke eye contact.

From ??????'s POV

It made me sick. He had become such a mushy person. And why? Because of this _human _girl. I despised all humans. He had become weak. He had become the embodiment of everything I hated. I hated everything about him before, but now I was determined to destroy everything he held dear and torture everyone he loved-even his new wife to be.

From Bella's POV

Edward and I drew closer, but when we were just a few inches apart, he froze. "What is it Edward?"

"No… Not now…"

"What is it?"

"Oh…nothing." But I knew he was lying. He quickly looked back at me then smiled.

"Edward, you can tell me anything."

"When do you think we should have the wedding?"

"Hmm… at least a month from now." I knew it wasn't the answer to my question, but I humored him.

"A month?"

"Yeah, that will give my mom and whoever else some time to be able get ready and come to it.

"Ok then."

"I wonder how Jacob is going to take this…"

"Bella, I want you to know that I will never leave you. I will never do anything to hurt you. But above all, I will love you with all that I am for the rest of eternity. If Jacob is willing to set aside his hatred for us vampires and focus on your friendship, then so be it. If he doesn't want to come and he is against it, then I'll be right by your side supporting you."

"Edward, how can you do all of that for the rest of eternity when I'll only last so long?"

Then, he moved closer to kiss me. I moved toward him and closed my eyes, and I could feel his sweet breath on my face. But then he moved past my lips and placed them on my neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages; do you think I own Twilight now?_**

From Alice's POV

"Rosalie, all I'm saying is that you should at least show them a little bit more excitement about their wedding." We were now running back through the forest toward where we parked our cars.

"Hey, maybe I don't show as much enthusiasm as you, but, believe it or not, I am very happy for Edward and Bella."

"Then why are you still resisting just liking her?"

"Because she is still _human!_ Maybe Edward should just get it over with and change her. I mean, it's getting ridiculous! Don't get me wrong, I don't mind humans in general. However, when they start endangering our lives by becoming too involved, then it becomes a problem!" We were now all standing near our cars. Rosalie and I were both facing each other; I knew we couldn't just agree on this.

We both got into our cars with the corresponding husbands, but she drove away first. I could feel Jasper calming me down already. I loved his power.

From Carlisle's POV

Esme and I were driving toward home. _I just wish those two would get along about these kinds of issues. _"Carlisle, you approve of their wedding right?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure. It just seems like this is tearing our family apart."

"Well, It won't for long."

"Oh?"

"Well, Rosalie just doesn't approve of Bella because she's a human. Well, that's about to change."

"Really? Edward is going to change her?"

"Yes."

"That's so wonderful! I wonder what Alice has planned for the wedding…"

From Alice's POV

Jasper started, "Why don't we just change the subject. I'm sure that we'll all feel better about this tomorrow."

"Ok then. Hey, what do you think of everything purple for their wedding?"

"Everything?"

"Well, maybe a little bit of red and pink, but mostly purple."

"Well, we all know that anything you do is going to turn out great."

We smiled at each other, and I started the car.

From Bella's POV

My breath seemed to catch in my throat as he placed his lips on my neck. My heart just about froze in my chest. My eyes shot open and every muscle in my body tensed up. There were great waves of emotion that I felt flowing throughout my mind. And this was all before his fangs pierced my skin.

From ??????'s POV

_No! HE CAN'T CHANGE HER!!!_ I growled in their general direction, and then I saw him pierce her skin. I had to think fast now. I broke off a branch from a tree and threw it directly toward the girl. If I killed her before the transformation would be complete, then I wouldn't have to deal with her too. If the branch hit the direct place I was aiming for, then she would be dead. His torture would now begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages; do you think I own Twilight now?_**

**A/N 1: Ok, I know that I took a little while to get this out, but I had a lot of stuff going on. Enjoy. R&R.**

From Bella's subconscious' POV

Every time something good came into my life, something bad had to come along with it. It just seemed as if things were never actually turning out for me. Well, of course I was a magnet to al kinds of danger, but this was just getting ridiculous.

Here we were, Edward and I, and he was fulfilling the fantasy I had for as long as I could remember. It was the second happiest moment of my life, second only to the first time he kissed me. Then, it seemed as if out of nowhere danger reared it's ugly head once again. What else was new?

From Edward's POV

I heard a growl that was too low for human ears to hear right before I sunk my teeth into her neck. I pulled out immediately to find that there was the branch of a tree was flying through the air, toward us. I jumped up faster than any human eye could see and smacked it to make it fly away from us. It was obviously thrown by a vampire, because it was going to fast for even me to catch it in time. The back end of it whipped around, and it hit Bella in the side of the head.

I turned to look at her, and her head whipped around and she fell on the floor. She was knocked out. The fury and rage that swept through me caused me to let out a growl that could have been heard from miles away. I didn't care now. If Bella was hurt, I would tear her attacker to pieces.

I made the decision in a split second. I would leave her for now and go after whoever threw the branch. I ran in the direction that it came from, and I plunged through the trees to find that nobody was there. Or at least that I could see. I definitely knew that they were there.

Just then, I heard a laugh come from the trees above me. "Well, well, Edward."

"You…"

"Yes Edward. I'm back!"

I ran up the tree as fast as I could to catch him, but he was already gone when I got there. I quickly scanned the area with my eyes, searching for him. Then I saw him. He was about twenty yards away on the ground with his back against a tree. I jumped down and at him.

I was just about to grab his shirt when he was behind me before even _I _could realize it. He shoved me to the ground and I turned over to look at him. _How did he become so fast?!_

"Edward, I am much more powerful than the last time we met. Try as hard as you might, you will never defeat me. Now it's time for me to go check and make sure your girlfriend… excuse me… fiancé, is dead." Then he was gone. I got up and ran as fast as I could toward Bella. I got to her and he was not there. Instead, there was a rose lying on her with a silver serpent that had a red jewel stuck in the end of it lying on her.

From Bella's POV

The only thing I knew was searing pain. It went all over the side of my head, down my spine, and across my back. This was definitely not how it felt the very first time I had the venom inside of me. No, something else was happening, although I didn't know what. All I knew was that I couldn't move or anything like that. All I could do was think.

Now I was dreaming. In my dream I was running as fast as I could away from a very dark figure. He was running after me, but I couldn't see his face and I didn't know who he was. I had definitely never seen him before. He was covered in blood from head to toe, although it didn't look as if he had been injured. He was carrying a large double-edged sword, and I knew he wanted to kill me. The only reason was, why?

Now I was being lifted. Except, this was not my dream. I was really being carried. I guess the pain that was in my back, spine and head were terrible, because it was only after a few minutes that I actually felt the fire moving through my body. That's when I knew that they were different pains, and not just a theory, because one masked the other for a short period of time. Why was I knocked out though?

From Edward's POV

I carried her through the forest and back to my car. I put her in the back seat gingerly, and we drove all the way back. She looked terrible, and my heart just seemed to become molten metal, while staying dead and cold all at the same time. Her whole side of her face and head were red. Her neck looked like it was already bruised up and I couldn't see her back where the branch had directly hit. Maybe I didn't want to. I just wanted to take her pain from her. All I wanted to do was make sure she didn't have any pain; but I knew that was impossible now. She would have to wait three days to become pain free.

(Not long later, back at the house.)

I carried her up to the front door, and Alice swung it open before I got a chance to even knock. "What happened?! Oh Bella…"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine in a few days, right?"

"That's true…"

"You see?" But I still felt that deep compassion and worry for her in my heart. If only I had been quicker, better, or even was paying more attention.

"Carlisle is waiting for you in the dining room Edward."

"What for?"

"I saw Bella hurt in a vision, and we all knew it would happen. I mean, it's Bella…"

"Thanks."

I went into the dining room and laid Bella down on the table. Carlisle got up to look at her, and the look on his face honestly worried me.'

"What is it?"

"Edward, whatever happened to her fractured her spine. She's lucky you began the transformation. If you hadn't, she would be paralyzed for the rest of her life from the neck down. And she was lucky because any higher, she would be dead, or even if it was very much harder she would be dead. Don't worry though, she'll be better in about three days."

Then I thought: _That's always like Bella, always hurt severely but never dead._

**A/N 2: I hope you liked it. Now! It's time for some trivia from those loyal fans who have read my first story also. Question: On what item have we seen that silver serpent before? Answer in your reviews. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages; do you think I own Twilight now?**_

**A/N 1: Ok, I decided to take the whole thanksgiving break to drop EVERYTHING and relax. But, here you go. By the way! The answer to the trivia question will be posted at the end of this story. (Not chapter.)**

**The first day of Bella's transformation**

From Edward's POV

She was now on the couch in my room, laying there in agony. The feel of the fire rushing through her veins must really be torture, especially with the pain of the fractured spine she now had. _Luckily she'll be better in a few days… _

I couldn't stand to watch her writhe in her agony any longer. I decided to go downstairs to see what everyone else was doing. It was only about 1:00 in the afternoon, so somebody should be doing something, right? I got up and walked slowly to the door, trying not to hear the cries of pain that were coming from her. _If only I could take her pain upon myself… _

However, I stopped as soon as I was turning the door-handle. I stopped because what I heard coming from her mouth disturbed me. "Edward… Why…"

I stooped down beside her, held her hand, and whispered into her ear. "Why what Bella?"

"Edward… Who… Attacked… Charlie…"

"What? Nobody attacked Charlie Bella. He's just fi…"

"Why… Edward… Who… The figure… Not again…"

"Bella, what are you talking about?" But as soon as the words came out of my mouth I realized she was either delusional or dreaming. I couldn't leave her. No matter how much I couldn't stand to see her in pain, I just couldn't leave her side. Something made me stay there and try to comfort her to the best of my ability. That something about her that I saw in her eyes that would make me fall in love with her all over again just held me there. So, there I stood: frozen as a statue, as cold as a vampire.

From Bella's POV

The dream kept on repeating inside of my head. There was a dark figure chasing after me through the forest. I kept running and running, but he was always catching up to me. He never caught me, but he always got so close. During these dreams I was running through the forest while it was burning down, but I was never hot. No, the burning was inside of me. It was coursing through my veins. It was consuming me, devouring me, the fire was eating at my insides. Then there was the pain that was shooting through my back and my head. It hurt just as bad as the fire. All the time, I would cry out to Edward to save me, but I couldn't find him. I would occasionally see Charlie, and I would cry out to him who was hurting me.

From Edward's POV

Alice walked into the room about three hours later. "Hey, how's she doing?" For the first time since I decided to stay by her side, I moved.

"Well, she's doing about as well as she can in her situation."

"Edward, you did the right thing. You know she would have been paralyzed if…"

"I know, I know. But the thing is, I can't help but feeling as if I put her in this situation, you know?"

"Edward, how is it at all your fault? You had no idea this would happen to her!"

"But I could have stopped it."

"Edward, you can't keep looking back, you have to look forward eventually. In three days Bella will be happier than ever, and you two will be able to spend the rest of eternity together."

"I guess that's true."

"You guess that's true? Edward, we both know it's true."

She then turned and walked out of the room. I decided to take this opportunity to leave also, but only for about an hour. I went downstairs and played the piano, starting with Bella's lullaby of course, for an hour, but the whole time I never took my mind off of her. And the whole time I was searching the area for his thoughts to see if he was anywhere near.

I was about to go back up to my room when I heard Bella scream. She screamed the loudest I had ever heard her scream, so I was by her side in a second. "Bella, Bella! What's the matter?!"

I was holding her hand again, and now I was up close to her, so close that I was breathing on her, and I tried to tell her that it was ok while whispering in her ear.

"He… Caught… Me…"

From Bella's POV

Now the dream was different. I was running through the same burning forest, but now the dark figure caught me. I couldn't escape his grasp. But just as he was about to kill me, I heard Edward's voice. His comforting, soothing voice. I felt his cool breath on my face, but it didn't stop the burning in my veins. No, nothing could stop that. I felt him close to me and then the dark figure was gone.

**A/N 2Ok, not extremely eventful, but I promise you it was important to the plot of the story line. I tried to capture their emotions at this point in time, and I kind of want to know if I did a good job at that. R&R please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages; do you think I own Twilight now?_**

**A/N 1??????'s thoughts are in bold italics. **

**Second Day of Bella's transformation**

From Edward's POV

She stayed silent for the rest of the night. Even though this should comfort me, it didn't . I didn't know why, but when she spoke it comforted me more than the silence. Perhaps it was because then I knew that she was ok. Or that she would be.

At about 3:00 the next afternoon, I got up, and went outside to get some fresh air. Even though I didn't really need to breathe at all, it was still nice to have fresh air every once in a while. I walked out and into the forest. I just trudged through it with my destination unsure.

About a half an hour into my walk, I heard his thoughts. He did not know I was there, and I intended to keep it that way. I got down so he wouldn't see me, but he didn't need to see me to find me. But it would make it at least a little bit more challenging.

_**Why do you resist stopping Bella? Why do you keep running? You will never escape me. Not even in your dreams. **_

_Oh, yeah. I forgot. He's a thought projector. _

From Bella's POV

I kept running through the burning forest with him behind me. He just wouldn't stop. But worst of all now he was talking to me. He was trying to get me to just stop and let him get me. I would never do that. I had no idea where the coolness of Edward's breath was, or where the feel of him next to me was, but I had to find it again. A huge house on top of a hill came into my view on the horizon, and I couldn't help but run to it for help.

From Edward's POV

_**Once she sees this in her dreams, then it will be easier to lure her there in real life.**_

The reason I stayed here and listened to all this without attacking was this: I had read in a book written by Sun Tzu that if you listened, waited, and learned of your enemy before moving in for the kill, then you are better equipped for the battle than your enemy. No matter how painful this was to listen to, I had to do it to be able to defeat him.

_**Ok Bella, yes that's it, run toward my home. **_

From Bella's POV

I ran toward the house, and when I got there he stopped following me. I couldn't see where he went. I knocked on the door, and it opened. I walked down a long hall with many rooms on either side. There was a huge room at the end, and it looked like there were swords on all of the walls.

I walked around this room and contemplated whether or not I should take one of these swords for defense. Then I heard a voice behind me. "How may I help you, Madame?"

I turned around and there was a French butler standing behind me. "Please, help me, I can't run away any longer."

"You're right, you can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Just let him catch you. You're tired ."

"No! I can't do that." I began to walk away from him toward the hall that led me here. When I turned the corner, he was there waiting for me.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you leave this place." He was changing. His face became pale like a vampire's face. He slowly transformed into the dark figure that was chasing me through the forest. He lunged at me, and I was his. There was nothing I could do.

From Edward's POV

Now I was standing. He couldn't keep doing this. It infuriated me all the more. **_Bella, that's it, don't resist, this will be exactly what happens in real life. Unless he interferes… In case of that, I have a second plan prepared. _**

I saw where he was now. He was sitting up in a tree about twenty yards from me. I picked up a huge stone and threw it at him as hard as I could. It pinned him right in the head and knocked him out of the tree. He fell to the ground. He looked as if I had knocked him out, but I knew that this was a trap. Still, this could be my chance to finish him off.

I walked up to him and stood over him. I was about to start ripping him limb from limb, but he grabbed my leg and threw me up into the air. He was too fast for even me to see. When I came back down he was already on top of me, holding me by the neck. "Edward, don't even try to stop me!"

I grabbed his arm and tried to pry him off, but I couldn't. "If you touch Bella, I'll kill you!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I have already hurt her. If I wanted to kill her, I could go and do it right now. The problem is your little family. I know that all of you combined could probably take me down. However, if I kill you they are severely weakened as of now. If I kill you off one at a time, then my task is incredibly easy."

I finally was able to get his grip off of my. I kicked him and he went flying into the trunk of a tree. It split into a thousand different pieces when he hit it, but he still didn't slow down. I had no idea how I was going to be able to defeat him.

I got to my feet and walked toward where he was standing. "Why do you want to kill us so badly?!"

"Don't you remember the past Edward?! You brought this upon yourself by doing what you did to me all those years ago!"

"The past is the past! I finally have a good life again, and here you come to try do destroy me! What do you need to do all of this for?!"

"Revenge Edward, Revenge."

I couldn't speak to him any longer. I just decided to get back to Bella. I had to protect her. Of course I couldn't let my family know that he was back. They would go ballistic if they knew. None of them wanted to uproot our lives again.

"That's right Edward, run! Run like you always do! Eventually you will have to fight me! When you do, it will be all over! I will kill her Edward! I will kill her!"

**A/N 2: I'm sorry if none of you know who Sun Tzu is. So? How do you like the story thus far? I'm open to all comments. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages; do you think I own Twilight now?_**

**The third-and final-day of Bella's transformation**

From Edward's POV

I was by her side again now. It made me so happy that this was the final day of her transformation. I couldn't bear to see her in pain any longer. What I saw when I looked at her was my sweet Bella, my sweet Bella that was being tormented by the fire in her veins. The emotion that this brought out in me was just horrible. I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Edward?" Alice walked into my room behind me. "Why don't you take a break? I could watch her for a while if that makes you feel better. Come on, let's just…"

"No."

"Edward this isn't healthy. Come on we'll…"

"I said no."

"Edward…"

"No! I said no! I can't leave her! Just leave…"

When I heard her begin to cry my heart just became so molten. I couldn't stand to hurt Alice, and it wasn't really her that I was mad at. "Fine Edward…" She said between her sniffles. "I'll leave you alone then…. All I do is care about you and you feel you have the need to yell at me! Fine!" She slammed the door behind her so that I shook all the walls and the floor.

I was definitely not mad at her and I probably deserved more than just a slammed door. It's just what Xavier said to me before I left him. _That's right Edward, Run! Run like you always do! _He was right. I always ran. No matter what the bad situation was, I just always ran.

I wasn't going to run from what I just did. I couldn't let Alice be mad at me like this. But then I heard her screaming about me at Jasper. "I can't take it! Why does he have to mope around… all… the time…" Jasper's gift must have been taking effect. I searched for her thoughts and they began to calm also. "No, no, I'm not ready to not be mad at him any more." She stormed out and I heard her car revving up. She pulled out and drove away. _Oh great…_

The problem with me going after her was that she was probably too mad to let me calm her down. I mean, if her husband wasn't able to calm her down even with extraordinary powers then how could I? But the best thing to do was at least apologize; so I got up, and went downstairs. Jasper was just watching me as I moved towards the door.

"Going to apologize?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought. I'll make sure nothing happens to Bella."

"Thanks."

I went to the Austin Martin, got in, and drove to find Alice. All I could do to even hope to find her was search for her thoughts and drive all around town. I was kicking myself, so to speak, when it was about twenty minutes and I still hadn't found her. I was sort of afraid that she had left town. Jasper would probably have to kill me if I made her do that. _Why do you have to be such a jerk sometimes? _I drove for about another half hour when I saw her car parked on the side of the road.

I pulled over, got out, and walked down for a little bit through the trees when I saw her. She was standing on the edge of a huge pond. Well, it was either a small lake or a huge pond, but that's not the point. She wasn't crying. She wasn't too filled with emotion. She was just mad. She was gripping a huge stone and turning it over and over in her hands. "Alice…" She threw the rock into the water so hard that it made a splash that was a hundred feet high.

"Edward… All I want is for you to be happy. If you don't want to leave her side, then say that. If you're even mad that I asked you, you can at least not be cruel about it. That's all I ask!"

She picked up another rock and threw it into the water even harder. "Alice I'm sorry. I don't want to make you mad. In fact, I was wrong for yelling at you. All you want is to see me happy. Thank you for that."

"Edward… I forgive…" But before she finished there was another loud splash; but she didn't even have a rock this time. My stalker was flying out of the water, in the air, and he landed straight on Alice. He picked her up, and ran off with her into the deep of the forest.

"Alice!!!!!!"

From Bella's POV

The fire was finally gone. The pain was gone. The nightmares were over. I was finally a vampire. I opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around. I felt better than ever. But, as I looked around I was disappointed that the first person that I saw with my new eyes was Jasper and not Edward. "Jasper, where's Edward?"

**A/N 1: Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages, do you think I own Twilight now?_**

From Alice's POV

He carried me so far, and so fast, that I didn't even realize where I was or where anybody else might be. _He's the fastest vampire I've ever seen…Even faster than Edward. _

"Well, Alice, it seems as though not even Edward will be able to find you now." I was hanging upside down somewhere, by one leg. I was at least twenty feet off the ground, so this must have been a tree. If I tried to get out, he would probably stop me. Or kill me. "It seems as though I have you right where I want you. You know, I'm not going to kill you. Well, unless you try to escape. I don't want Edward to think that I _killed_ you. I just kidnapped you. You see, I think that Bella's old friend Jacob Black will do that just fine."

From Edward's POV

"Alice!!!" I couldn't find her thoughts. _No… No… Not her…_ "No!!! Alice!!!" I searched frantically for her in the direction that they went. Knowing him, however, I knew she wasn't going to be found easily. I just hoped that his sick, sadistic mind wouldn't come into play right now, but that was a bit much to ask. I needed help. I decided to go back home and get Jasper, Emmett and whoever else might be there.

From Bella's POV

I couldn't believe that Edward left my side. No, I wasn't mad, I just thought that he'd be the first one that I saw with my new eyes. Disappointed as I was, he was still my Edward. And besides, I didn't even know why he left. "So, Jasper, where is he?"

"I don't know. He went to apologize to Alice. He actually should be back by now." And just like clockwork his car pulled up to the house. He hurriedly ran up to the front door, up the stairs, and to his room. He flew open the door, and lo and behold Jasper and I were sitting there.

"Edward…" Jasper left the room when I whispered his name ever so softly. I could swear that if he were human Edward would cry just about now. I just saw it in his face. But it wasn't all joy. No, it was a mix of emotions. Joy. Sorrow. Pain. Love. It was all in his eyes and face. "What's wrong?"

He walked up to me and put his hands on my face. Then he leaned down and kissed me with those lips I grew to love. Now I could feel the pain and sorrow he had within him. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Bella, I have to go."

From Edward's POV

I turned, and went out the door, but when I was in the hall I turned back and said to her, "I'll be right back."

"Don't leave Edward, please."

I couldn't resist that. She wanted me to stay, and I couldn't just say no to her. The others would have to go find Alice on they're own. I ran down the stairs and left her standing there. "Jasper…" I whispered. "Alice is in trouble."

His face grew solemn and his whole complexion seemed to become rigid. "What kind of danger?"

I gave him quick directions as where to find her car, then told him where to go in the forest. "It won't be hard to find that body of water, then you just…" I finished explaining to him in what direction he took her.

"Edward, I realize that you have to stay with Bella now, and I understand that. But if Alice is hurt, then I blame you for this." He was calm, but he was mad at the same time. It was a little odd to see him this way, but I guest that's what I deserved. I went upstairs while he told Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. They set off to find her, and I went back to Bella with my arms wide open.

"Edward, where are they going?"


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages, do you think I own Twilight now?_**

**A/N 1: My second chapter of the day, yay for me. I think I'm writing more (not just on here) to keep my mind off of something I want… But hey, I think I'm going to be done in a chapter or two. So, I'll stop rambling now and let you read. Enjoy and review. Thanks. **

From Edward's POV

"Why don't you want to answer me?"

"Bella, it's a… surprise."

"You know I hate surprises Edward."

I didn't want to lie to her, but if she knew that there was a psychopath killer vampire out to destroy all of us, I didn't think that would go over too extremely well. "Why don't we try something with the new you…"

From Bella's POV

We went outside, and into the forest behind the house. We walked for about ten minutes, and then he just stopped. "Ok, we're here."

"We're where?" He pointed up and what I saw suddenly made me fearful.

From Alice's POV

In about a half an hour I was fearing for my life. He had hid far away from me, although I knew he could still see me. I knew because he was projecting thoughts into my head. But that's not what made me fear for my life. What made me fear for my life was the fact that Jacob Black and his "gang" was below me. They were in human form, but I knew they could kill me if they wanted to.

"No, I can't kill her. I mean… She's one of Bella's best friends…"

"She broke the treaty, we deserve our justice."

"But Bella would be so…"

"Would you forget about Bella?"

"Obviously she didn't come in here on her own! Why would she tie herself up to a tree upside down and just wait for us to come when she knew she wasn't supposed to be here?"

"Let's ask her. So, how do you explain this?" He looked up at me and waited for an answer.

"There's this vampire, not from around here, that wants to kill us. He wants revenge for some stupid thing from thirty or so years ago. He will stop at nothing to kill us all, and I think he wanted you to kill me. That's why I'm up in the tree. I don't know why he waited for you, but he did. I would not have ever broken the treaty of my own free…"

But before I could finish I heard a growl from his direction. "Just kill her! She broke your precious treaty and you need your justice…" His voice was becoming sadistic. This was not going to end peacefully.

Jacob turned to face him. "Oh now you've done it. You mess with Bella, you mess with me. Guys, I got this one." He turned into a wolf.

"Jacob, he's too powerful. Release me and I'll…" One of his friends held up his hand to silence me.

"Fine then Mr. Hero, you'll just have to die too." Xavier's eyes grew colder than I've ever seen any other vampires, and it almost hurt to look into them. Jacob jumped up and onto Xavier. The fight was on.

From Bella's POV

I looked up and I automatically knew what he wanted me to do. About fifty feet up, between two trees, was a piece of wood stretching between them. It was only about two inches wide, and for some reason I didn't really trust Edward right now. I wonder why…

"Are you crazy?"

"You're a vampire now; you'll be able to do this."

"Are you crazy?"

"You could walk across that if it was a half-inch around if you wanted to."

"Are you crazy?"

"Bella, trust me. You've been changed. Even if you do fall, which you won't, you can't be hurt now anyway. Do you think I'd let my bride to be hurt herself?"

"No seriously, are you crazy?" He did have a point though. "Ok then, I'll try it. But I know you're crazy now." I climbed the tree, which scared me to death now anyway. But it got worse once I stood on the platform that was up there. I didn't dare look down, but it was bad enough just knowing that it was this high up.

"Edward I don't think…"

"Don't worry about it." He was now standing on the platform on the other side holding his arms out to accept me when I got to the other side.

I took the first daring step, then another, and another. I little bit of the way on there and I realized that it was easier than I thought. I began to go faster, and faster until I was there. I ran into his arms and he wrapped them around me. He kissed me on the forehead, laid his head on mine, and whispered into my ear, "I knew you could do it Bella. I knew it. Welcome to your new life my angel."


	13. Chapter 13Final

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. No poseo crepúsculo. Δεν είμαι κύριος του λυκόφατος. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Я не имею сумерк. I do not own Twilight. I've said it in 6 languages, do you think I own Twilight now?_**

From Alice's POV

He did all he could to hurt him, but it was no good. He was just too strong. When Jacob jumped at him, he just moved out of the way before anybody could see. When Jacob figured out his evasive style, he started to just swipe at his legs. This was no use either, because whenever Jacob did this he just kicked him and the wolf went flying.

Something was odd about this fight, however. Every time he turned to face me, Jacob did all he could to make him turn away from me. _He doesn't want him to see me…_ Then it hit me. _He's not trying to kill him, he's distracting all of them so I can get away._

I swung myself up and grabbed the chains that were holding me to the tree. I climbed up, broke the chains and nobody noticed. Not even the wolves. They were all too enticed in the battle. I could tell Jacob's friends wanted to help him, but that would defy what Jacob was doing, because then he would have to actually try to kill Jacob and his friends. If he started to try to kill them, then he would definitely turn to face me because he would want to see if I was still there. Or that I didn't start helping in the fight.

At first, I jumped from tree top to tree top to get away from them, but when I could no longer see them I jumped down to the ground and just began to run. I started to run all the way back. I ran for a little ways, and then I saw them. It was Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, but the best of all: Jasper. They were all standing in a straight line looking as if they didn't want to cross some unwritten boundary. _Oh yeah, the treaty. _

But when Jasper looked up and saw me, he disregarded the boundary and ran to me with open arms. "Alice… I was so…"

"Jasper, there's something I have to tell you on our way back."

From Bella's POV

We climbed down the tree, went back to the house, went inside, and there we sat. We were sitting at that piano bench. He was playing all of my favorites, and I was just sitting there with my head on his shoulder.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"When exactly is the wedding going to be now?"

"How about three weeks?"

"That works. And where do you want to go for the honeymoon?"

"Well, I don't exactly know…"

"You have the whole world to choose from. Literally."

"That makes it all better…" I just looked up to him, and went over his face with my eyes. "Do you have any preference?"

"Wherever you are, I will be in heaven. As long as you're there, I'll be happy."

"Well, that's sweet, but it doesn't help."

He smiled at me and just said, "Well, we could just go to Transylvania."

"As ironic and fun that might be, I was thinking somewhere like Europe."

"Ok, where in Europe?"

"Maybe the British isles, say… Scotland?"

"Sure. It's a beautiful place; we have to go to Inverness."

"Why do we have to?"

"Lock Ness monster. I've always wanted to actually swim to the bottom of that and truly find out if it exists."

"Nice. Any other reason we couldn't just visit up there?"

"I know someone up there. We won't stay with them, but they know the countryside. And it's a nice little town."

"Ok then."

From Alice's POV

We all walked back to the place where they had parked, and we all got in our corresponding cars. Jasper and I got in my car, because he had ridden with somebody, except I let him drive. I was a little tired out, mentally of course. Because we all know we can't physically get tired out…

On the drive back I didn't exactly know how to tell Jasper what I wanted to, but he asked before I could start.

"What did you want to tell me?"

I decided I would just spit it out. "Jasper, Xavier is back."

_Fin _

**A/N 1: Ok, if you liked this story, and this is the first story of mine you've read, I highly suggest you read Finding my Powers. This story was the prequel to that one, and you need to read it before I write my next story. To those of you who read Finding my Powers I am now going to go write the highly anticipated sequel to it. Trust me, I needed to write this one first, you'll see why. Review! **

**I would like to thank forevermagik and Asquared91 for all their support of my writing. They are both excellent writers, and I love their stories.**


End file.
